A Digilaugh
by Joguy90
Summary: A humorous storyline and the wrongs of Digimon told in episode form


Gatomon looked down at the people below. She was tied by her arms to a flag pole on a skyscraper. "I hope Kari and Tai come to rescue me soon. Kari is the only sane one of the digidestined. It was no suprise she turned out to be the eighth child. Fox Kids was acting like it was some sort of mystery." Gatomon stopped talking and noticed that her mouth was still moving. "Why dosn't Fox Kids try to make the mouth movements fit into what I am saying?!" 

Matt and his dad ran down the sidewalk for some reason. "Hey dad, how come you sound just like me? I've noticed that many other characters have the same voice as me too," said Matt. 

"Well son, that's becuase the same person does the voices of many characters," replied his dad. 

"Why is Fox Kids too cheap to get other voice actors and make the show good?" 

"I don't know son, I really don't know." 

"Why don't I just pretend to be a stuffed animal?" asked Palmon. 

"Because I have a reputation for good taste," replied Mimi. 

"Oh Mimi, you're such a whiny, stupid moron," said Palmon as her fingers streched, grabbed Mimi, and threw her out the window. 

"Oh-no! What have I done!? Palmon, digivolve to...TOGEMON!" 

Togemon burst through the wall of Mimi's bedroom and grabbed her just seconds before she would have slammed into the cement. 

Sora's mom and Beomon dressed in Bachamon outfits. "Beomon, does Sora...hate me?" 

"Oh, no! You've got it all wrong. Sora dosn't hate you; she loathes you!" replied Beomon. 

"Joe, why don't you ever help your friends? Go help them instead of whining over the "C" that you got," said Joe's digimon. 

"Becuase I'm a whiny wuss and mainly just the comedy relief," replied Joe. 

"Izzy, may I see your computer for a second?" asked Tentomon. 

"Ah, see with your eyes, not your hands," said Izzy. 

"Come on, I'm your Digimon! You can trust me!" 

"Oh, all right!" said Izzy as he handed his laptop to Tentomon. 

Tentomon flew to Izzy's bedroom window and dropped the laptop out the window. 

"Tai, how did you ever get to be leader of this team? You're just a stupid ,show-off jock! You jump to bad conclusions and make terrible desisions," said Agumon. 

"Agumon, how about you shut your trap before I shut it for you!" yelled Tai. 

Agumon heard the firmiliar sounds of Izzy and Tentomon coming from a window a few stories above in the building they were standing by. 

"Ah, Tai..." said Agumon. 

"What!?" snapped Tai. 

"Beware of falling laptops!" 

"What!?" screamed Tai. 

The corner of the laptop slammed into Tai's head. He through his neck back and fell to the ground. The laptop bounced onto the sidewalk and slid under a car. Izzy ran to the window and looked down. 

"Oh, my god! Agumon, is it dead?!" yelled Izzy. 

"I don't know. He got his neck jarred pretty good and his head is bleeding," replied Agumon. 

"Not Tai! My laptop!" yelled Izzy. 

"It's proably dented from Tai's head and it's under a car somewhere down here," said Agumon. 

"I'll be right down!" yelled Izzy. 

Will Tai survive? Will Izzy's laptop be opperational? Find out, on the next DIGIMON! 

Izzy jumped from the door of his apartment building. 

"Where's the laptop!?" yelled Izzy. 

"It's under the car there!" replied Agumon. 

Izzy ran and dove under the car. He emerged with his laptop. 

"Great! It's got a dent in the corner becuase of Tai's hard head, and it fell in a mud and oil pool under the car!" said Izzy as he examined his computer. 

"Maybe we should get Tai to the hospital," said Agumon. 

"He'll be ok," said Tentomon as he floated out of Izzy's bedroom window. 

"You moron! Why did you throw my laptop out the window!? I don't spend too much time with it!" screamed Izzy. 

"Oh, yes you do!" said Tentomon. 

"The landlord will be really mad when he finds blood on the cement. Let's get Tai into my room and try to clean him up," said Izzy. 

Agumon opened the door to Izzy's room. Tentomon and Izzy carried Tai into the room. 

"Let's clean him up," said Agumon. 

Tentomon and Izzy dropped Tai onto the floor and ran into Izzy's private bathroom to fill the tub with water. 

Agumon walked to Izzy's window. 

"Uh-oh! Your parents are coming," he shouted. 

"Dang!" said Izzy as he picked up Tai and heaved him into the tub with his clothes on. 

Izzy's parents suddenly burst into the room. 

"Izzy! Oh we saw blood on the sidewalk and we were hoping you were ok!" shouted Izzy's mom. 

"Who's in the bathtub?" asked Izzy's dad. 

"Nobody! I was just about to take a bath," replied Izzy. 

"Why is the water a redish pink color?" asked Izzy's mom. 

"I added food coloring! Figured it would be fun," replied Izzy. 

Both parents left the room and walked off to the kitchen. 

Agumon wet a towel and dabbed it on Tai's head. His head suddenly started to go under. Agumon quickly grabbed Tai's back and pulled him to the surface again. 

"He should be coming to any second now," said Tentomon. 

Suddenly Tai sprang out of the bathtub. 

"Oh, hi Tai! Hey that ryhmed!" said Izzy. 

"What am I doing here!? The last thing I remember was Agumon talking about falling computers. And ouch! My head hurts!" shouted Tai. 

"I wouldn't lean too far forward," cautioned Izzy, "and try not to fall asleep." 

"I have a serious head injury! I need stitches! Let's get to the hospital now!" yelled Tai. 

"Ok, ok. But we can't let my mom see. We'll have to get a ride from Kabuterimon or else hot wire a car. Kabuterimon would probably be easier but whatever," said Izzy. 

Agumon, Tai, Tentomon, and Izzy screamed down the street at 100 mph in a stolen sports car. 

"Agumon, keep ahold of those wires! We might stop if you let go of them," said Izzy as he spun the steering wheel. 

"I'm so tired..." said Tai as he slowly rested his head on the back of the driver's seat. 

"Don't fall asleep! You could stay asleep for a long time!" shouted Izzy as a mail box got stuck in the bumper. 

"How long could I stay asleep for?" asked Tai. 

"How long do you plan to live?" replied Izzy. 

Mimi sat in Togemon's arms. They were laying in a large crater below Mimi's apartment window. 

"I'm sorry Mimi," said Togemon changing back into Palmon, "you just really make me mad some days." 

"I'm sorry Palmon," said Mimi, "I just get a little carried away." 

Izzy zipped around the corner. The headlights shown of Mimi and Palmon. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" 

Just as Izzy was about to hit Mimi and Palmon, a Monochromon burst from the walls of the buildings to the sides of the car. The horns of the gigantic Digimon slammed into the sides of the car and cut between the kids and Digimon. The Monochromon lifted their heads and tossed the car onto the roof. The car slammed down hsrd on top of a group of pigeons. 

"Palmon,Agumon,Tentomon. Digivolve too...Togemon!!! Greymon!!! Kabuterimon!!! 

What will become of Tai and his friends in the car? Will Togemon, Greymon, and Kabuterimon be able to win the battle against the angry Monochromon? Find out on the next DIGIMON! 


End file.
